Troubled past
by Vampirediaries15
Summary: Katherine wasn't the only one running from Klaus for five hundred years. So was her older sister Aleksandra. Being Katherine's older sister Aleksandra "Alexa Pierce" feels that she has to protect her from anything and everyone. If you thought Katherine was mean and untrust worthy, then wait till you meet Alexa. She will do anything if it means putting Katherine and her on top.


**Hello everyone I wanted to thank all of you for all of the support and reviews that you have given my stories. It means a lot to me that you took the time to review them. So this is an idea I was having for a long time. I know there is tons of stories about Elena having a twin sister or even an older sister who she wasn't close to. Due to being total opposites. I thought that it would be more interesting if I gave Katherine a sister who she not only got along with but also feared. Her sister would be the be the most conniving manipulative vampire you would ever know. She is someone that no one should ever trust not even Katherine herself. I also think the whole idea of Klaus being drawn to Katherine's sister and wanting to keep her all to himself is a little bit over done. I want this Petrova sister story to be different and all its own. I don't what there to be something just like it somewhere else. I hope you all enjoy my take on a Katherine having a sister. Please let me know how you all think about it and what I could do to make it better. O and please don't forget about my other story The Other Lockwood. Now enjoy my take on a Katherine's sister story.**

Bulgaria 1492

"Aleksandra!" mama called through the house. I raced to the room where she was helping delivering a baby.

"I am here mama. What do you need me to do for you?""O Aleksandra thank you for coming. I need to you to help Katerina push the baby out. I need you to keep her calm and relaxed while I try to deliver the baby." I did what my mother told me. I went to Katerina's side and rubbed her back as she began to push."Come on Katerina the pain will almost be over. Just a little bit more to go.""Aleksandra it hurts so much!" Katerina said to me through painful tears.

"I know Katerina but just push a little bit more than everything will be fine."

"Please Katerina listen to your sister. You just need to push a little bit more." after a few minutes of pushing the cries of a new born baby filled the room. I smiled brightly at Katerina telling her that she did it and now the worst was done. The look on her face was something I have never seen on her in my whole life.

"Katerina you did it. You gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." mama was gazing down at the baby and was about to let Katerina see her but that was until papa came into the room and took the baby away. He gave it to one of the maids to take care of.

"No papa please! Please let Katerina see her just once before you take her away.""Enough Aleksandra! I expect more from you being the oldest!" I knew better than to argue more with papa. It would end up with me getting beaten with one of papas belts or even worse his hand. I hardly ever was punished unlike Katerina who had a baby out of wedlock. Once the baby was gone papa kept saying how Katerina disgraced the Petrova name with her indiscretions. She began to cry due to not being able to see her baby. I went to her side just like mama was doing and brought her into a hug.

"Please Katerina it is the best thing for her. Please don't be upset by it. You need to let her go so that she can a have a life." I rubbed my sisters back trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheek. Mama was telling her the same things and she left to go see what papa wanted her o do now. I stayed by Katerina's side so she wouldn't feel so alone.

"Aleksandra, he just took her from me. He wouldn't let me even look at hold her just once!""Katerina you can't be upset anymore. I don't want our last moments together to be in sadness." it was true since finding out that Katerina was pregnant papa said that she was to be sent away from home. I didn't want my little sister to be banished for one mistake she made.

"Aleksandra I'm scared of what might happen to me. I don't know anything other than Bulgaria. I'm scared that I wont make it in the world on my own." I hugged and brought my sister closer to me telling her that everything is going to be all right and that she has nothing to fear. Hearing the scared words coming from my sisters mouth made me realize what I needed to do. After making sure Katerina fell asleep I headed to my parents room. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear before I knocked on the door. Once getting the ok to enter I could feel my heart race and almost jump out of my chest.

"I'm sorry mama and papa for coming to you so late at night but I need to inform you both of something.""Aleksandra don't apologize. I can assure you that what ever you say cant be any worse than when Katerina told us she was with child." I was trying to hold back my tears so I wouldn't seem weak to my parents.

"Well father I have news and I don't think you will like it."

"Just tell us Aleksandra, this suspension is killing us." mama said to me while she got the bed ready for her and dad.

"Tomorrow when Katerina is suppose to leave the country because of her indiscretion I am going with her. I am packing our belongings and leaving tomorrow with her until you can welcome her home like you did before." my father was so angry with what I had told him that he didn't hesitate to slap me across my face. I cried out in pain and cradled my cheek in my hands.

"Ah! Father please I'm doing this not to spite you or mama but to protect Katerina. You have always told me that I must protect her and this is me doing so.""How dare you Aleksandra! Have I not given you everything you needed in life. I put a roof over your head and fed you, was that not enough for you.""Papa you gave Katerina and I everything. And we cant be more thankful, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to let you banish her for having a baby out of wedlock. She will die if I don't go with her!" father stormed to the other side of the room fuming with anger.

"Well than that's her fault. Katerina's problems not yours!" I walked to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"Please father, please don't hate either of us for what we're doing. Forgive Katerina for her wrong doings and for me for leaving you and mama." he wouldn't even look at me and I knew that he wasn't going to. I left after hugging mother goodnight and goodbye. I went to the room that I shared with Katerina. I began to pack a bag of food and clothing for the both of us. I wanted us to travel light so that we wouldn't be slowed down by anything.

"Aleks? What are you doing sister?"

"I'm packing for tomorrow when we both leave home.""What you're coming with me?" Katerina jumped out of bed and hugged me tightly around my waist.

"O Aleksandra, you don't know how much this means to me that you are coming with me.""Katerina I would never leave you to find for yourself without any protection. I'm your older sister, I will always be there for you." looking into Katerina's eyes I could see how much joy was in them as well as sadness. This assured me that what I was doing was right. Once morning came Katerina and I were on our way to England were we were suppose to live our lives. I think I was more nervous and afraid than Katerina, because I knew that I wasn't only responsible for my life but also for her. I had to make sure that she and I would be safe from anything that wished to harm us. After days of travel without any knowledge of the land we finally made it to England. I found a inn for us to stay in where we both took a job working as maids for the owner who happened to be an older English woman who treated us like her own children. We had only been in England for only a month or two before things started to change for us and for the better. Things were looking up for Katerina and I.

One day while I was taking clean towels to a guest when Katerina came running toward me with a huge smile upon her face.

"Aleksandra, Aleksandra! Sister, I have great news to tell you!""Well it better be good news, especially enough for you to miss your morning shift." I didn't like being so strict with Katerina but she needed to remember that we have to take care of ourselves by doing our job that pays for us to have a place to live and a meal to eat.

"It is dear sister, it is. We have been invited to a party tomorrow night!" I placed the towels I was holding on the near by table.

"Katerina we don't have time to go to some party, and who invited you? We don't know anyone outside of this in well enough to be invited anywhere." Katerina had this sparkle in her eye like she was child all over again.

"I was invited by a noble man named Trevor. He says one of the richest lords in England is having a birthday party and would love it if we attended." the idea of a party sounded like fun, but I couldn't let myself willingly go with it. Knowing that we had so much work to do in the inn.

"Katerina, as much as this so called party sounds like a amazing time, I'm going to say no." she looked so hurt with my answer like I just ripped her heart out.

"Now sister, we both have been working hard these past months. We disserve a break and this party could be our only chance." I knew what my sister was saying was right, but I knew it would be a mistake. But we did disserve to be rewarded for our work. She kept looking at me with those brown doe eyes.

"Fine! Katerina we will go to this party, but the moment I say we need to leave we will do that. Understand?"

"Yes Aleksandra! Thank you sister, you will not be disappointed with this. We will have the time of our lives tomorrow at the party." I smiled at my sister and was filled with such happiness knowing that I brought so much joy to her.

"Katerina you do know that neither of us have anything to wear to such a party.""O I never thought about that, but maybe we can go shopping before hand and buy some new dresses."

"Ok once we finish work I will take us both shopping for dresses and I will tell Mrs. Johnson that we need the night off tomorrow."

"O thank you so much Aleksandra. Thank you."

I informed Mrs. Johnson and she more than happily agreed to the arrangement. And as promised I Katerina and I dress shopping. While Katerina found a burgundy reddish dress that made her look breath taking. When I looked at my sister all I could do was smile. All of our lives I have known how everyone looked at her. She was the beauty of the town and anyone would be luck to have her. I might have envied my sister for her beauty. Katerina and I shared the same long curly chocolate brown hair and tan skin with our slim figure. The thing that separated us was our eye color. Katerina had her brown doe eyes and I had a dark mossy green color that would change from green to light brown when in the sun. I watched as my sister tried the dress on and admired herself in the mirror.

"That looks beautiful on you sister."

"Thank you Aleksandra. I love it." while Katerina kept admiring herself I changed into a dark green dress that brought the color of my eyes out.

"Aleksandra you look beautiful. Mama would say the same thing.""Thank you sister, but come on lets get back to the inn before Mrs. Johnson fires us."

The day of the party my sister and I spent the day getting ready. Mrs. Johnson was happy to know that the Lord called Niklaus had invited us to his home. She helped do our hair and told us to have fun and not to worry about coming home at a certain time. We arrived at the party to be surrounded by so many nobles that I could hardly count.

"Now sister were is this Lord that you have told me so much about?""I do not know dear sister, Trevor just told me that his name is Niklaus and that he wanted me to be here tonight."

"Ok fine then where is Trevor?" o looked around and saw my sister wave at some man who I believe to be Trefor.

"Ah Trevor there you are.""Katerina I'm pleased that you decided to come.""Why wouldn't I have." there was a lot of staring between my sister and this man who I barely knew anything about other than his name.

"O I'm being rude, Trevor this is my older sister Aleksandra. Aleksandra this is Trevor. The man who invited us to the party tonight." he brought his hand out so that I could place my hand in his so he could place a kiss on my knuckles.

"O I didn't realize that Katerina had a sister.""Well she doesn't always speak of me unless she needs something." I informed him.

"Katerina, Aleksandra excuse me while I say hello to others so that I can find Lord Niklaus." I waited until Trefor was far enough away before I spoke to Katerina again.

"He's not the friendliest person in the world, but not bad Katerina. So who is this Lord Niklaus that he keeps mentioning.?""All I know sister is that he is very wealthy and very well liked in the country." Katerina and I mingled with other guest waiting for the arrival of the so called Niklaus. Trevor came up to us with a man at his side, who was looking at Katerina like he recognized her from somewhere. Katerina was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Hello." she smiled at him even though he still had the shocked expression on his face.

"Forgive me, you remind me of someone."

"Katerina, Aleksandra, may I introduce the Lord Elijah." a Lord, I never thought we would meet another Lord beside the one called Niklaus. Elijah was someone who I could tell was very poised and proper. He extended his had for Katerina so that he could place a kiss on her knuckles. The way he was looking at my sister didn't make me feel safe, it was like he had an alterative motive. Elijah walked with Katerina and I through the crowd of guest keeping us company until Niklaus showed up.

"So where is this mysterious host that my sister and I have heard so much about?"

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah turned around to look at the back stairwell. "Here he is." I turned to see a man who looked only a few years older than me with blonde curly hair and striking blue eyes. He was handsome no doubt, but just like Elijah there was something off about him.

He walked towards us his eyes all on my sister. Never looking away from her.

"Katerina, Aleksandra may I introduce to you two the Lord Niklaus." my sister and I both curtsied for Niklaus and he placed a kiss on both of our hands.

"Niklaus was the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus." I smiled at him and couldn't help but get lost in his sea blue eyes. They mesmerized me.

"So where have you come Aleksandra, Katerina?" I didn't want my sister to tell anything to personal to people we just meet.

"We are new to town, my Lord." I informed Klaus.

"Aleksandra, and Katerina are from Bulgaria." Klaus surprised Katerina and I when he spoke to us in our native language.

"Very good." I told him while Katerina smiled like a child at the sound of our language being spoken to us. What I didn't expect was for Klaus to ask to speak to my sister alone. I was not for it but Katerina assured me that she would be fine. I was then left alone with the Lord Elijah. There was no spoken words for quite some time because both of us were watching Klaus speaking with my sister.

"Elijah, what does Klaus want with my sister, that he would need to speak with her alone?"

"I'm sure Aleksandra that he just wants to get to know Katerina in private without anyone interfering." his answer still didn't make me feel good about any of it.

"That doesn't explain the way he looked at my sister. It was like he was a hunter who just caught his prey."

"I can assure you Aleksandra that Klaus wants nothing more than to speak with Katerina. So you have nothing to worry about.""I do not mean to be rude Elijah, but as Katerina's older sister. I feel it is my duty to keep her out of harms way, even if she feels other wise.""You love your sister very much don't you.""Yes she is all I have left in the world and she means everything to me. I would die for my sister if it means that she can live. Even though I cant say the same for her when it comes to me. Katerina is very selfish person but she has a huge heart she just doesn't always show it." I was looking down playing with the hem of my dress not looking into Elijah's eyes as we stopped walking.

"You seem to care more for Katerina than she does for you. Why?"

"From the moment we were both young Katerina and I have always been close, but she is more reckless than me. She is too care free and doesn't think before she acts. I feel that I have to think for the both of us or nothing will ever get done." what I was saying was true Katherine and I were close but I cared more for her than she did for me.

The day after the party Elijah informed us that he and Klaus would like us to stay at the estate with them as their honored guest. Katerina didn't think twice about the offer, but I was weary about it. I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that going to that house again would lead to us getting into some kind of trouble, that we wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Katerina, I don't feel good about this whole thing."

"Aleksandra, there is no reason to worry. Klaus and Elijah just want to get to know us and besides they are offering us a free place to stay. We don't need to work anymore. We can spend the day just like we did back home with mama and papa."

"Fine, but listen to me sister. The moment that I feel things aren't right we are leaving no buts ok.""Of course sister, but like I told you before. Elijah and Klaus don't want to do anything but to help us settle in England. They both want us to feel at home when we are with them." I nodded at my sister assuring her that I will give this a chance. We would spend most of our days with Elijah running through the gardens. I hardly saw any of Klaus only when he would come to spend time with Katerina. It was strange just one day out of the blue he decided to start courting my sister. Katerina didn't think anything of it, but I didn't like it. I didn't feel comfortable to ask Klaus himself why he would do such a thing so I asked Elijah what he thought about the whole Klaus and Katerina thing.

"Lord do you know why Klaus would want to court me sister so out of the blue. They barley know each other."

"Well isn't that how most courtships start. The two involved don't know each other.""Well yes, but that doesn't mean the whole thing doesn't seem strange."

"Aleksandra I can assure you that Klaus will treat your sister with the out most respect."

"For your sake Elijah, I hope he does. Because the moment I feel anything is wrong I am taking my sister and we are leaving this place. I wont let someone else have control over my sister and I when they an alterative motive."

"That's what I respect most about you Aleksandra. You are someone who would do anything for the better of their family. You like I put family above all." what Elijah was telling made me feel better on how much I care for Katerina. She is the closest thing I have in the world.

"Thank you Elijah for those words. Now I don't want the rest of the day to be a downer. Lets talk about something else.""If that is what you wish Aleksandra. Lets see what did you and your sister like to do back home in Bulgaria?""Katerina spent most of her time mingling with the other people of the village. She is what you call it. A social butterfly.""And you weren't."

"No I was more of the one who would wanted to be the perfect daughter and future wife. I needed to set an example for Katerina. She needed someone who she could look up to and strive to be like.""From what I can see you have done just that. Katerina really looks up to you." I smiled at Elijah for his honesty.

"Elijah you are something different. I have never meet a man like you in my whole life." he smiled at me with this gleam in his eyes.

"Aleksandra you shouldn't out yourself down so much. You are something to marvel at." he leaned in closer to me and placed a small but sweet kiss on the side of my cheek. The kiss was so close to the corners of my lips that I wished he had actually kissed them.

"What was that for my Lord?"

"Nothing, just to assure you that mean something so someone. And that someone is me." I didn't get to respond when Katerina and Klaus came back form their talk.

"O sister, there you are. I was wondering when you would be returning." she came over to me and hugged me.

"Aleks you worry to much, just like mama. I told you Klaus and I just went on a little walk through town to get to know each other." I looked at close over my sisters shoulder to see him have that devilish look on his handsome face.

"Yes listen to your sister Aleksandra." I walked past him not happy with the way he was speaking to me.

"Listen closely my Lord. You may have my sister convinced there is nothing suspicious about your intentions for courting her. But you haven't fooled me. I will find out what you are hiding and the moment I do. I am taking Katerina and we are leaving this country. For good." he still had that smile on his face and evil look in his eyes.

"Love like I've said before. Nothing that I am doing with your sister is out of wrong doings. Now lets just remember who's house you are in. Without the hospitality of Elijah and I you and Katerina would be on the streets fending for yourselves." I was not scared of any threat Klaus gave me or my sister.

"My Lord. You can threaten us all you want but they mean nothing. We will leave if things look bad here. My sister and I will not be apart of any little game you have been playing." I left Klaus standing were he was and walked to find my sister in her room getting ready for dinner.

"You seem happy with Lord Klaus." I said to her as she fixed one of her stray curls.

"Yes sister I am. But."

"But what sister. Is he hurting you or what is it?""Nothing to worry about sister. Just that. Uh, how do you know you love someone and when do you know that they love you back?"

"Are you saying that you are in love with Niklaus?" I could see the look on my sisters face that it was a no. "Katerina, you can talk to me about anything."

"Aleksandra I don't know why he wants to court me. He hardly spends anytime with me and when we do its just to talk about simple things and nothing more. It's like he's not even interested in me."

"Are you in love with him Katerina?"

"No, I'm not sister. I don't know what I am. He is a big mystery but I need answers. Answers that he's not going to give me." I brought her into a hug rubbing her back.

"Katerina if you do not love him, do not continue courting him. There is no reason to lead him on to something that will never work.""But how do I tell him this?"

"The next time that you see him you should talk with him about it."

"Yes sister. Thank you for everything you have taught me over the years." I left so that she could finish getting dressed.

I was in my room reading one of the many books that Elijah had to offer me. That was until Katerina came running in crying about something.

"Kat what's wrong. What happened?""I went to see Klaus in his study to talk to him about the stuff you said and I over heard something." she was freaking out even more shaking to the point I thought she was dying of something."Sister, what did you hear?" she looked into my green eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They want to kill me. For some ritual. They are not human sister."

"Who's not human?"

"Klaus, Elijah! They aren't what they say they are sister. They are vampires.""How do you know this?" I was beginning to freak out just like my sister.

"The other day Klaus came back from the town with blood all over his shirt. And when I went to speak with him I over heard him tell Elijah that tonight of the full moon would be the night that he would be able to break the curse but drinking every last drop of blood from my body."

"We need to leave now sister we have to go now!" I grabbed Katerina's hand and raced out of the room. It was night time and we ran like hell out of Klaus's house. We made it half way through the woods near his home before we heard Elijah call for us with a group of other vampires. We were running until Katerina slipped and feel on a root of a tree. A loose branch sliced down her cheek making blood ooze out of her wound. I told her to be quite so that we could wait for them to leave and not be spotted.

"Katerina! Aleksandra! I know you're both near! I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run. Klaus'll find you wherever you two are.""This way. There's more blood over there." I think I heard Trevor said to Elijah leading him and the rest of his group away from our hiding place.

Once we heard them leave we started to run but were trapped by non other than Trevor. He placed his hand over our mouth to keep is from making any noise.

"head east. I can't lead them astray much longer."

"And we can't run any longer. Katerina is injured and I am tired."

"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll both be safe there. Go now. Go!" we didn't hesitate and run to the direction Trevor told us. I was holding onto Katerina's hand so we wouldn't get separated in the night. It was already mid morning once we found the cottage Trevor informed us about. I lead Katerina and I to the cottage and banged on the door hoping that who ever lived there would let us in.

"Help! Please help us!" I said. A older looking woman opened the door a crack but wasn't letting us through.

"Please help us.""I don't invite strangers into my home." she began to close the door but Katerina stopped her.

"No, Trevor, he said that you'd help my sister and I!" I told the woman behind the door. I was not about to let my sister and I to die because she didn't want to show us hospitality.

"Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." a young woman with long light brown hair came behind the elderly woman.

"Let them in." Katerina and I didn't need anything else to tell us to make our way into the house. We were still panting from running all night.

"You must be Rose. Thank you for allowing my sister and I into your home." I said to her trying to catch my breath. Katerina's wound was still bleeding from when she feel the nigh before.

"Trevor said to show you this. To prove that we are who we say." Katerina told her while holding up the moon stone that she had taken from Klaus once we both fled from his home.

"Yes he said you would help us to freedom." I piped in.

"You two stole this from Klaus?" Rose asked with anger and worry written all over her face.

"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual. So I, I grabbed it and my sister so we could make our escape." Katerina informed Rose.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp. And anyone who helps them dies.""My sister and I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." I said to Rose standing in front of Katerina making sure she wouldn't be harmed by her.

"I am risking nothing. At nightfall, I will bring you both back to Klaus and beg him to show us all mercy." she then grabbed onto each of our arms and dragged us into the back room locking the door behind her.

Katerina and I both knew what we had to do now. We had to get Rose to turn us so that we could away from Klaus. We had to be faster than a human, becoming vampires was the only way. We only had moments before Rose came back and turned us back to Klaus. Thinking on our feet Katerina spotted a small dagger in the corner. She grabbed it and quickly stabbed herself in her side then passed the dagger to me so that I could do the same. Minuets later Rose entered the room.

"It's nightfall time to go you two." she had two sets of rope in her hand. I scooted Katerina farther behind me and back against the wall. When Rose got close enough to us she saw us both begin to gasp in pain. She then saw the blood on our sides.

"When did this happen?" and Katerina being the great liar told her that it happened when we were in the woods because we tripped.

"That's a lie. I would have smelled it." she then found the dagger in the sheets and glared at us both.

"We'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please just let my sister and I die." I begged Rose.

"If you die, then Trevor dies with you." Rose bit into both of her wrists and forced us both to drink her blood so that it would heal our wounds.

"No, no!" Katerina and I both yelled at her. Instantly our wounds healed. Trevor walked into the house in a rush.

"Where are they?" he said, Rose then pushed him to the wall holding him by the throat. This was our chance to kill ourselves before they could do anything to stop us. We hanged the ropes by the ceiling and placed a loop of the rope around our necks. Then we hung ourselves.

When we woke up we were both laying on the bed. We gaped for air.

"What did you do Katerina, Aleksandra? I would have helped you two live."

"You would have helped us run." I told him as I held my hair feeling like I had a huge headache. Katerina then told Trevor that it was never going to be enough.

"It was enough for me." Rose rolled her eyes from the door way and walked in.

"Do you not see, Trevor? They uses you to help them escape, and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in this."

"And for that we are both sorry."

"As am I. For this." Rose charged towards us both with the dagger, but I pushed the elderly woman in front so she would be stabbed and not us. After I pulled the dagger from her Katerina and I both attacked her neck and drank her blood, thus completing the transition.

"Please understand." Katerina said to Trevor and Rose blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"You two have just signed our death sentence."

"Better you die than us." I said to her after drinking the last of the woman's blood. Then we both ran out of the house and far away from Rose and Trevor so they couldn't catch up to us. We ran as fast as we could catching a horse ride the last half of the way back to Bulgaria. We had to make sure mama and papa were safe.

Once we got back to our old home we could already see the bodies of some of our workers.

"No Katerina, lets go we have to see if mama and papa are alive." I yelled at my sister. We ran into the house. What we saw was the bodies of more innocent people that we have lived our whole life with. Then I saw my mothers body, all bloody on the bed and papa was speared through his stomach with one of his favorite swords.

"No! Mama no. Ah! Katerina, he did this. Klaus did this to them because we ran!" we cried in each others arms before we left our home burning any record of us so that Klaus wouldn't be able to find us. After looking back at our old home I could feel the pain set in more. Our home. Our family. Everything was gone. All we had left were each other.

"Come on sister. We are going to get as far away from here as we can, and maybe we can make a new life for ourselves.""But where will we go Aleksandra?"

:I don't know sister, but where ever we go, I will keep us safe from Klaus and anyone else who wishes us harm. We must always stick together, sisters forever and always." I grabbed Katerina's hand and climbed onto our horses and left Bulgaria, never looking back.

**A/N**

**Please let me know how you all like this story and if I should go anywhere with it. And please don't forget about my other story The Other Lockwood. Thank you everyone who has favorite and reviewed my stories so far. It means a lot to me. Please your reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
